Demon's Of Destruction
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: Two beings, both of them being betrayed by others. Both being coming together to complete their quest for revenge. One a being consumed by his anger and framed for his sisters death. Another betrayed by the man she called brother. This is the tale of the Lord Of Calamity and The Destroyer. The Demon's of Destruction. NarutoXVelvet. Strong Naruto.
1. Prison Break

**A/n: Here it is. The not so long awaited, Demon's of Destruction. Now before anyway says this, or asks me this, This is my first ever single pairing story. So I can do a lot of shit for this. So I hope you enjoy**

A young man with sun-kissed hair was currently chained against a wall within a prison cell. His arms were held apart from each other as his head was faced towards the ground. His eyes were closed, but a frown was seen on his face. On the right side of his face was a black marking that trailed from below his eye down to the side of his jawline. His chest was displayed to the world as the only thing that covered his body was a pair of blue pants with a red fire pattern. The left pant leg was larger than the other as it went down to his ankle. The other one stopped just below his knee. He had a orange sash around his waist tied together by a small black rope. On his right hand, was a golden gauntlet that covered his arm up to the elbow. His heard jerked slightly as he heard noise echoing throughout where he was. Opening his eyes showing a shining blue colour, he raised his head and stared at the door in front of him.

"What is that?" He asked himself as he heard a voice.

"I will be leaving this place! If all of you want to stay in here and rot then so be it!" The voice shouted as the man heard the muttering of others. "If you all want to leave, then charge the front and back entrances! If you break through the gate, then a boat will be there for you!" The voice shouted again as the man tensed his arms slightly.

'Boats? As if they would allow us to leave that easily.' The man thought to himself. 'I need to leave though. Those Bastards must pay!' The man thought to himself as he pulled against his bonds.

The chains became strained under his might as he stood to his feet. Tugging more, the chains came out of the wall slightly as he growled. He watched as the doors opened and for multiple people to run out. Some appeared to be normal people, while others appeared to be tiger men. Scoffing he sat back down in his cell as he heard foot steps approaching. He glanced up as two women stepped into his cell.

One of them was a woman who appeared to be around his age. She had long raven black hair that nearly touched the ground held together by a small grey band. The strands of her hair that covered her face leaned towards the left side of her face. Meanwhile she had a mid length plaited hair that was tied together by another small grey band that rested on the left side of her shoulder. Her choice of attire was strange to the chained man. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing. The jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt.

She seemed to be wearing protective armour on her black boots, as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat. The material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. She stared at him with a raised brow as the man raised his head to stare at her left arm. He saw her left arm covered in bandages hiding the skin underneath. Though, the man could tell from the amount of skin that was showing, that the girls skin was easily lighter than his own. He focused more on her than the red haired woman behind her.

"What do you want?" He asked as the raven haired woman folded her arms.

"Why aren't you leaving like the rest?" She asked getting a scoff from the man.

"I'm sure your not blind." He said raising his arms, his chains rattling with the movement.

"And yet you could easily break out." She said as she pointed to the walls.

The man turned and saw multiple cracks lining the walls where the end of the chains were embedded within the wall.

"Touche." He said as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"So what are you doing?" She asked as the woman behind her stared at the chained up man.

"Biding my time until I can leave, once I have the chance, I'll leave and crush those damn exorcists that placed me in here." The man said as he stood to his feet, his chains groaning as he pulled his arms forward.

Once he stood to his feet, he saw the woman standing behind the one with raven hair more clearly. The other woman has red hair with white tips at the end. She had four longer bangs tied into a bun atop her head and wears a black, butterfly-shaped hairpin with gold outlines, as well as a black and gold mask shaped after a butterfly that conceals her eyes, though the man could feel her gaze upon him. She wears a black under dress with a white and blue dress atop it, along with a printed red ribbon on the back of her waist, which also features twin tails of sorts themed after butterfly wings in black and blue colours. The sleeves of her shirts were coloured black with a red lining. Her look is completed by black stockings with red accents, as well as white, low-heel shoes with more red accents. The man could see that her nails had also been painted red.

"I know who you are." The woman said as the raven haired girl turned to her.

"Who is this guy Seres?" The raven haired girl asked as the man's eyes narrowed.

"Former Exorcist praetor turned monster. He apparently killed his own sister, a priestess in a fit of rage. He was apprehended and locked away in here by Artorius and three other exorcists. This is Naruto Uzumaki, The Destroyer." The red haired woman, Seres, said as the man growled in anger.

"Those traitors, I'll make them pay!" He growled as the raven haired woman raised a brow. She noticed that the black marking under his eye had started glowing.

"Artorius got you locked in here?" She asked as the now named Naruto pulled against his bonds.

"Yea, and I'll teach him why you don't screw with me!" He shouted pulling more as the the chains came further out of the wall.

"And how are you gonna do that?" The raven haired woman asked. "After all, you didn't seem in a rush to leave." She mocked as Naruto gave her a glare.

"I was waiting for the right moment. Even with all the commotion you caused don't they will let you just walk out of here!" He said as the raven haired woman turned around and walked away.

"Sit here and rot, or escape and start your quest. It's your choice." She said as she walked out of his cell.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Naruto asked as the raven haired woman turned her head and stared him in the eye.

"Velvet, Velvet Crowe." She said before walking off.

Naruto watched as Seres followed after Velvet as Naruto heard some hollow chuckling coming from the cell in front of his. The marking below his right eye, having stopped glowing, returned to it's usual black markings.

Looking towards it, he saw a goblin sitting down on a bed as he stared at Naruto.

"Even if you do attempt to leave, you'll probably die like a dog...or a goblin." It said as Naruto scoffed.

"And why is that?" He asked as the goblin looked down at the ground.

"You felt that girls power, there's no way they don't have high level exorcists guarding this place." The goblin said as Naruto felt a smile coming across his face.

'High level exorcists...what better way for me to say I'm back. Velvet Crowe huh, you just got interesting.' Naruto thought to himself as he tugged his arms forward.

When he tugged his arms, the chains broke out of the wall and landed against the ground. Raising his arms up, he grabbed the chains on his left arm and pulled roughly, shattering the chain in a moment. He did the same with the other arm before he walked out of the cell. Looking towards the door that leads out of his cell block, he started walking towards it as the goblin looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Naruto looked towards him, the markings below his right eye glowed a fiery orange once more.

"I'm gonna find my way out of here and then I'm gonna kill those Exorcists." He said calmly as the marking darkened out to it's normal black colour.

With those words said, Naruto walked away. He walked out of his cell block and came to two doors. Taking the door on the right, he found it to be locked. Turning around, he walked back the way he came. Only to stop half way and run towards it with his right arm pulled back. Digging his foot into the ground, he swing forward breaking through the door with a single punch. When he was on the other side, he looked towards the door which now had a large hole in it.

"Must've gotten weaker." He said to himself as he started walking again. "That entire thing should've been destroyed." He finished as he turned a corner.

(An hour later)

Titania, a island prison and also a maze. For Naruto had been wandering around for the past hour and found himself no where near the exit. Currently he was holding a exorcist by throat as his marking was glowing once more.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" He growled out as the Exorcist shook his head negatively. Signalling he wasn't going to tell the angry man anything.

Scowling, Naruto dropped the man only to deliver a fierce left hook which sent the man flying until he collided with a wall. Shaking his head as his marking darkened out to it's usual inky black colouring, he went to move only to feel the ground shaking. Looking down at the floor, he moved down, onto his hands and knees, and placed his head against the ground. With his head against the ground, his ear was pressed down tightly against it, he could hear the sounds of fighting coming from below him. Raising his right fist as the gauntlet appeared on his left hand, he threw a strong punch causing the ground to crack. His markings glowed brighter as they seemed to grow. Forming spirals on both of his shoulders while other markings formed around his chest outlining his muscles. All the markings glowed brightly as Naruto gained a red aura around him. Bringing his hands above his head, he swung down fiercely. When his fists collided against the ground, the already cracked ground shattered upon impact.

The debris fell down and crashed against what appeared to be a giant dragon. Naruto seeing this gave a smile as he fell towards the dragon. The poor dragon didn't realise who exactly it was that was falling towards him. Naruto pulled his arm back as the markings glowed and delivered a fierce punch the slammed the dragon against the ground. Landing in front of the downed, he grabbed it by it's face and swung it around like it was nothing but a tree branch. He threw the dragon against the wall and rushed towards it. When the dragon collided against the wall, Naruto had already jumped from his position on the ground, to the dragons face. With a hand pushed against the head of the large reptilian creature, Naruto forced it further into the wall with ease.

Digging his feet into the wall lightly, Naruto ran across the wall, dragging the poor creatures face against the wall before he noticed Velvet out of the corner of her eye. A demonic right arm in view. The arm had five large claws replacing the fingers that seemed to easily cut through anything.

"Velvet!" He called getting her attention.

When she turned her attention to Naruto completely, Naruto jumped off the wall with his arm pulled back. Throwing his arm forward, the dragon flew from his grasp towards the woman with the demonic arm. When it got in her range , she grasped the dragon by the face and slammed it down onto the ground. Naruto landed next to her as he saw another Exorcist walk over and watched what Velvet was doing in shock.

Turning to the girl, he watched as a dark energy flowed off of the dragon as it slowly faded away. He watched as her arm seemed to devour the dark energy until the dragon had disappeared leaving a man wearing a white set of clothes handed out at the abbey. A white helmet that hid any facial details. Looking at Velvet's back, he turned to see the Exorcist backing away.

The Exorcist had premium-blond hair, light skin, and green eyes. He has a fairly tall build and neat hair, with some hair strands flicking out. His outfit consists of the standard exorcist uniform: a long white cape with blue as an inner colour. White shoes with golden tips and golden plating on top. He also had a pair of black pants; and long white gloves. He wears a belt, in which carries his sword within its sheath.

"Exorcist, Who are you?" Naruto asked as the Exorcist turned to him.

"I am Oscar Dragonia, it seems a monster like you at least has some form of manners." The Exorcist, Oscar, said with a frown.

"It's not manners, I just wanted to know what I need to put on the tombstone." He said angrily as Velvet stepped in front of him.

"What's this, is the monster being held back by the demon eating demon." Oscar said mockingly as Naruto growled.

"Velvet...Velvet Crowe is my name." She said as Oscar turned his attention to see her demonic arm pulled back, a fire ball in the centre of her palm. "And when you see Artorius again. Tell him I'm coming to kill him! The Therion he made will be his end!" She shouted as she threw the fire ball.

It collided with the Exorcist Praetor's face causing intense pain. He backed away screaming, holding his face as the flames spread to the rest of his body. The man next to him, a sword wielder wearing the same clothes as that of the former dragon, moved next to him. The man grabbed Oscar by the shoulder and the two of them both disappeared in a golden flash.

Velvet's arm disappeared leaving it with bandages once more as she turned to see Naruto standing still with his markings slowly turning to their normal inky black. The markings that appeared on his body disappeared completely leaving the one below his right alone. He stretched his arms slightly as Velvet gave him a smirk.

"And here I was thinking you were just gonna rot away in that cell of yours." She said cockily as Naruto grunted.

"Whatever. I thought about the choice you gave me. If I stay in here until what I deem perfect. Then for all I know, someone else might kill those bastards. And I can't allow that to happen. Artorius and his three friends are mine to kill." He said as Velvet's smirk disappeared and a frown appeared.

"You can have the other three. Artorius is mine to kill." She said as Naruto turned to her.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Artorius did something I can't forgive him for. Someone who killed his own family can't understand it." She said closing her eyes missing Naruto's marking flash a bright red.

She went to say something only to feel a fist connect with her cheek. Being forced back slighty, she looked at him with a glare which Naruto returned easily.

"Don't you ever say that to me again!" He ordered as the red aura formed around him.

"And why is that? Are the stories not true? Did you really kill your own sister?" Velvet asked as Naruto fists tightened to the point his hands one could hear metal bending.

"I wouldn't even consider it. She was my everything." He said as the red aura disappeared. "She saw me for me, not the monster I was made out to be." He said as he looked away. "Listen, I never hurt my sister, I couldn't even think of doing such a thing." He said as the door behind him opened.

"That was way to close, I didn't think we would make it." A woman's voice said causing Velvet to frown in annoyance.

"Well that wouldn't of happened if you didn't jump on my back." A man's voice said causing Naruto to raise a brow.

A man with long black hair walked in with a blonde woman following him. He was wearing a strange armour similar to those that Naruto had seen around the edge of the continent. The main colour scheme was a dark purple, with a lighter purple colour at certain points. On the mans right arm was a red and purple shoulder guard with a golden sun in the centre. On his face, there seemed to be black markings that covered the right of his face until it reached a blood red eye. The man gave Naruto a smile as his long black hair covered his red eye while his remaining golden coloured eye shined brightly.

"Naruto!?" He called surprised as he walked over. "I'm surprised to see that you are breaking out now." The man said as Naruto grunted.

"Someones words made sense to me." Naruto said calmly as his blue eyes glanced at Velvet. "But it's good to see you Rokurou." Naruto smiled slightly as he looked towards the door.

The woman that came with Rokurou stepped into Naruto's vision as she smiled at him. She had long, platinum blond hair and light skin. Her clothing is an eclectic mix of pink and blue, with hints of lavender, and resembles that of a court jester. Oddly enough she had a skirt on that was made out of books.

"So your the apparent Destroyer. A strong exorcist who's thoughts were always punch first and ask questions later." She said annoying Naruto already.

"Former Exorcist actually. And the names Naruto." He said as he pushed her out of the way and walked towards the door.

"Well then Naruto I am Mazhigigika Milud-"

"Call her Magilou." The blonde was interrupted by Velvet as the raven haired woman moved towards the door as well. "If you gonna come with us then hurry up. Or else we'll leave you." Velvet continued as Naruto punched the door open. The two walked through the now destroyed door as Magilou and Rokurou stared at the hole with confusion on their face.

That confusion disappeared as Rokurou gave a light shrug and ran after the two with Magilou trailing behind them. Eventually the small group of four found themselves outside in the cold as rain pelted them from above. They found a large galleon ship sitting at the docks all alone. Though, they could see above the seas, spelling disaster for them.

"Well that sucks. The only way out of here and if we take it, we die." Magilou said with her shoulders sagged.

"It doesn't matter. This storm is nothing. We can survive it easily." Naruto said as he walked towards the boat.

"Do you even know how to sail one of these things?" Velvet asked as Naruto walked ahead of her.

"No clue. But it can't be that hard right?" He asked as he jumped onto the ship.

Magilou and Rokurou watched the small interaction between them. Once with a smile while the seemed to be dreading her decision to join the two in their escape.

"Well this looks like it could be fun." He said as he walked in the direction of the ship.

"Well then. Only good thing is that the fishes will have something to eat after we die." Magilou said depressed as she, regretfully mind you, made her way to the ship.

(END)

 **So this has been the start to this new story. And This Naruto is a Asura Naruto. Not Asura from Naruto, but instead Asura from Asura's Wrath. Yes that Eternally angry man. Naruto will be based off of him. So angry as hell and out for revenge. The reason I choose this for Naruto...I just got Asura's Wrath for PS3 and thank whoever I pray to, I found it. I Love the game. It is probably one of my favourites. And as I said, this is a single pairing. Naruto and Velvet. Only Naruto and Velvet, these two need all the love they can get in this story. And funny enough, they will get it only from each other.**


	2. Demon's In The North

**A/n: I finally got it. Tales Of Berseria finally went on sale so I got it. So this will probably be getting more updates now. All I have to say is that I bloody love JRPG's. They will hold a very special place in my gaming heart now. Now onto the story. With Naruto, Velvet, Rokuro and Magilou now leaving TItania by boat, where will the seas take them? Let's find out.**

(Story start)

(In Naruto's mind)

"You Traitorous filth!"

"How could you?"

Naruto was sitting on the ground. Repeating those words in his head constantly as his anger continued to rise. But it all vanished when his sisters body appeared in his arms.

"Big brother?" She asked weakly as Naruto stared into her fading blue eyes.

"Tsumiko. Hold on I'll save you." He said as she shook her head.

"It's too late. Goodbye big brother. I..." She said as Naruto was unable to hear her last words.

"It's because of your Wrath. That your sister died. Her death is on your hands." A calm voice spoke as Naruto raised his head to stare into the cold blue eyes of the man who ruined both Velvet's life, and his own.

"ARTORIUS!" He screamed as everything went dark.

(Real World)

Naruto sat up quickly, throwing a fist forward only to hit nothing. His markings flaring as snow lightly covered his body. Looking at his hand, he saw it covered in blood before it disappeared leaving his hand clean. Breathing in slowly to calmly himself, he looked around the area and saw their boat had crashed up against a couple of rocks. Feeling as though he was being watched, he turned his head to the right to see a small blonde boy. He was wearing a white coat with blue and yellow accents. Naruto could see that the boy had a pair of shoes on with black pants as well as a collar around his neck with a bell on it. Feeling slight pain in his arm, Naruto saw he had a large piece of wood stuck in his bicep.

Grabbing the wood, he tore it out and covered up the wound as blood leaked out from his arm. Grunting in pain, he stood to his feet as the boy ran over to him.

"Don't move." He said as Naruto saw the boys eyes. He could tell that the boy held no self worth.

"Don't bother with me." Naruto said as the boys hands glowed as he started healing the wound.

"Your hurt. Just like your friends." The boy said as his hands stopped glowing.

"We'll be fine, just go home now." He said as the boy shook his head before moving towards Velvet.

"Your a Malak aren't you?" Naruto asked as the boy stopped and looked at him.

"I'm called Malak Number two by Lady Teresa." Number two said as Naruto glared at him lightly.

"You work under a Exorcist Praetor, then you know who I am." Naruto said as Number two nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The Monster Of Wrath." He said as Naruto continued to stare at him.

"Leave now boy." Naruto said looking away from the malak who nodded and left the area. Not before grabbing a compass that was next to Naruto though.

When he left, Naruto heard the group rousing from their slumber. Looking towards them, he saw Rokuro help Magilou to her feet before he moved to help Velvet who waved him off.

"Where are we?" Velvet asked as Naruto stood to his feet.

"Judging by the area. The northern half of North Midgand." Naruto said as Rokuro looked confused.

"So any idea on what the closest town would be?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I only ever travelled here on extermination orders. I never dealt with the people in town." He said as Magilou looked around.

"Wait, if your a Exorcist, a Praetor at that, then shouldn't you have Malak's of your own?" She asked as Naruto looked at the direction the boy ran off too.

"Former Exorcist first of all witch. And secondly, I don't have Malak's. Never have and never will." Naruto said before he moved to leave only to be stopped by Velvet.

"I don't care about anything that isn't killing Artorius, as such we need to get into town and get our bearings." She said as Naruto nodded.

The two revenge hunters walked off with Rokuro following behind them quickly. Magilou on the other hand complained about being ignored and the cold temperature of the area before realising that she was being left behind. Growling to herself, she ran after the other three as they made their way to the nearest town.

(Hellawes)

When the group of four arrived at town, they quickly saw that the front door was guarded by two Exorcists.

"We can't go in through the front door it seems." Velvet said as Naruto looked around and saw the boy from earlier.

Number Two walks towards them and placed down the compass he had taken.

"I'm sorry, for taking this." He said placing it down.

After he placed it down, he turned around and ran away. Velvet and the others writing him off while Naruto stared at the boy.

"I think we should follow him." He said before he ran off after the boy.

Velvet stared at his back before she stood up and followed after him. Seeing a point in his words. Number Two didn't run off quickly, in fact he was moving at a gentle jog. Standing to her feet, Velvet followed after. Eventually, the group came to a ladder inside a cave.

"Why is there a ladder here?" Velvet asked as Naruto climbed the ladder. Ignoring anything she was saying.

"Naruto's got the right idea. Who cares, let's just see what happens." Rokuro said as Velvet nodded.

Once Naruto reached the top of the ladder, he saw there was a hatch. So he did what he did best. He pulled a fist back and punched the hatch. It popped open, a giant fist marking in the center of it as he climbed up.

"A warehouse?" He asked the others as Velvet joined him.

"Judging by the look of what's in here. We're in a port warehouse. They'll store food and drink in here for the boats going out of port." She said as Naruto punched her lightly.

"I meant, why are we in a warehouse." He said before she punched him back.

"All I did was give a explanation of why we were here." She said before she walked towards the door.

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Naruto helped Rokuro and Magilou into the warehouse before he saw a brown cloak. Placing it own, he walked out of the warehouse where they found Velvet waiting. Though she raised a brow at the cloak Naruto was wearing.

"This should be enough so that I can't be easily recognized. Artorius probably had photos of me shown to make sure if I was found, then I would be taken out quickly." He said as Velvet nodded understandingly.

"Whatever. Let's get into the city and figure out where we are." She said as Naruto trailed behind her. Keeping his face upto his nose under his coat to hide his features.

Once the group entered the city from the dock entrance, Naruto quickly found himself entranced by the snowy city of Hellawes. Eventually the group came past a church where they found an old couple standing outside chatting happily.

"Excuse me." Naruto said as he walked up to the group. "Do you happen to know where me and my group could find a ship?" He asked kindly as the old woman smiled.

"Just down the street a bit. You'll find the town tavern where most people seem to be coming in from the seas." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." He said as he gestured to the group to follow him.

Eventually they made it to the tavern where they found two people from the fishing guild talking.

"That damn Dyle! How dare he disappear and leave us with all the extra work." One complained as Velvet stepped forward.

"We need a someone to repair a ship." She said bluntly as Naruto shook his head.

"Your not gonna be able to get out of port even if you managed to get it fixed." A brown haired worker said as he turned to Velvet.

"And why is that?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Port's been closed. No ones allowed in or out." He said shaking his head as Rokuro walked off and Magilou disappeared.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked as he stood behind Velvet, his body hidden behind the coat.

"Turns out people working in the shipping guild have been doing some illegal trading. As such, the ports were closed and the crew was stripped of their ship. The leader though, a man named Dyle, ran off." He said as Naruto heard footsteps approaching.

"Be that as it may. Without the captain in custody, we can't rule out the fact the crew might be smuggling the illegal products as well. As such the shipping guild will remain closed until further notice." A cold and refined female voice said as she walked up to the group.

Naruto and Velvet turned and say a young woman, bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing what could only be described as an extravagant looking dress in the colors of the Abbey. A mixture of white, blue and yellow.

"Lady Teresa." A person nearby whispered as Naruto glanced at them.

"You two, are you not cold?" She asked as Naruto and Velvet looked away from her.

"It's fine. The cold doesn't bother us." Velvet said as Naruto nodded, deciding to play the quiet giant card as Teresa looked over their state of dress.

"Alright then, for the two of you to dress so...uniquely in this weather, you must be speaking the truth." Teresa said as Naruto nodded.

"So until you guys get your hands on this Dyle, there's no way we can enlist your services right?" Velvet asked as Teresa nodded.

"Correct, without him in custody, this guild is closed." She said as Velvet nodded.

"Then I'll go and get him." She said before walking off with Naruto following her.

"We're wasting time." He said annoyed as Velvet scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, once we sort out the problems here, we can get back on track to killing Artorias." She said as Naruto nodded.

"And his cult followers." He said in reference to a few others.

"Cult followers?" She asked as they came across Rokuro, who was helping a blacksmith.

"Deus, Wyzen and Augus. Three people I know all too well. They're stronger than most exorcists and when they find out I escaped, they'll probably hunt me down." He said as his marking glowed slightly.

"Well then. If they do attack us, it's simple. We kill them and send a message." She said as Naruto smiled slightly.

"Your determined to see Artorius dead aren't you?" Naruto asked as Rokuro joined them.

"Nothing will stand in my way." She said calmly as Rokuro patted Naruto on the back.

"I miss anything important?" He asked as he twirled around a small dagger.

"Nothing much. We have to hunt down a demon to be able to get our ship repaired." Naruto said calmly as Rokuro nodded.

"That sounds like fun. Any Idea where he is?" He asked as Velvet stopped in her tracks.

"If he ran away to find someplace to hide, it would have to be somewhere that he is familiar with." She said bring her bandage hand to her chin in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked as he looked at the ravenette.

"There must be a place nearby that he's familiar with. A home town maybe?" She asked him as Naruto nodded.

"Would be a good place to check out. We'll need to ask the Shipping guild if they know where he went." He said as Rokuro nodded.

"The best place to hide is somewhere your familiar with. If someone knows where he's from, then they would give us the best place to look." Rokuro said as Naruto scratched his head.

"And the only ones who know that, are his former friends at the shipping guild." He said with a light sigh as Velvet nodded.

"Well then, we'll just go ask them." She said walking off as Naruto and Rokuro watched her leave before trailing after her.

"She's a stubborn one." Rokuro said nudging Naruto who scoffed.

"She's a pain that's what she is." He said frowning as Rokuro laughed.

"I feel as though this adventure will be a fun one." He said as his laughter turned to chuckles.

"If I ever do something you deem stupid, you have free reign to beat me over the head with a blunt object." Naruto said annoyed as he looked around Hellawes.

(An Hour Later.)

After talking with the shipping guild once again, Velvet and her two followers were pointed to the small town outside of Hellawes called Beardsly. Dyle's old home. Once they left Hellawes, they found themselves surrounded by deamons. The group worked together to easily dispatch the demons in their way until they reached a giant wooden gate. As they went to open the gate, they heard the sound of someone crying. Turning around, they found a teenage girl standing there with tears in her eyes. She had fair skin, grass-green eyes and long bright-red hair with alternating streaks of a peach-pink which is tied into long twin tails by two spiky teal hairbands that end with orange parallel-laced ribbons. Her fringes are placed towards the side, revealing her forehead.

Her outfit consists of a mid-length dress with multiple layers of white ruffles and matching long boots. Both have a golden-orange pattern with a form of insignia on them and her dress also has an extending flap which stems from the collar and through the midpoint of her outfit. Over her dress, she wears a long-sleeved, blue jacket of variant shades. The jacket's length is short and reaches her upper waist. It has the same lacing as her dress, as well as multiple buttons and a meandering orange shape at the wrists, which is finished off by finger-less gloves.

"What's wrong with you?" Velvet asked annoyed at the sound.

"It's just, with how towns like this suffer due to the deamon attacks, I can't help but fear for the safety of the towns people. And I can't help but feel upset for those who lost someone dear to them." She said wiping her eyes as Velvet rolled her own.

"Loss is a normal part of life. Whether we accept or deny it doesn't matter. It hits all of us one day." Naruto said as he looked towards the wooden gate in front of him.

"How can you say that? What if you lost something or someone dear you?" The girl asked as Naruto turned and gave her a light glare.

"I already have lost someone. It's why I'm on the path I am." He said as he pushed open the gate and walked on ahead.

"Well, guess we should follow after him." Rokuro said before he jogged after the annoyed blonde.

"Listen Crybaby, no matter how bad you imagine things to be. Just know that it's probably worse in places where you aren't." Velvet said calmly before she walked away, leaving the Crybaby alone in thought.

(After the team regroup)

"So this is Beardsly. Small town." Rokuro said looking around the place as Naruto scoffed.

"Not like it really matters. This place is nothing but a stepping stone in our path." He said as he noticed a little girl staring at the three of them out of the corner of his eye. "Can we help you?" He asked as the girl hid herself lightly from them.

"Are you here to deal with Dyle?" She asked looking around, as if said man would attack her.

"You know Dyle?" Velvet asked as the girl nodded.

"He's hiding in the caverns just outside town. But be careful, if he finds out your hunting him, then he'll come and eat everyone in town." She said as Velvet closed her eyes.

'Not if I eat him first.' She thought to herself before she opened her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll stop Dyle from doing anything bad to anyone." She said calmly as she looked to her male companions. Both of whom, nodded at her words.

"Thank you miss." The girl said before she ran off.

"Well, that was convenient." Naruto said calmly as he started walking towards the outskirts of town.

"Where are you going?" Velvet asked as Naruto ignored her and kept walking.

"To find the caverns. It'll waste time if we just ask around. We can cover more ground if we hurry." Naruto said annoyed as his marking glowed a bright red briefly.

Velvet followed him, his words making sense within her revenge driven mind. And Rokuro followed mainly due to the debt he had to repay. Eventually, the group found the caverns outside the town. Naruto looked at the two accompanying him and saw Velvet take the lead. He smiled at the forwardness shown by the girl, but still found her completely irritating. The trio explored the cave until they came to a part where black tar seemed to flow like water. Standing in front of the tar was a lizard demon wearing the clothes of a sailor.

"Are you Dyle?" Velvet asked as she brought her bandaged arm forward.

"What if I am?" The demon asked cautious.

"We're here to kill you." Naruto said plainly as he stepped forward. "We need someone to fix our ship and the only way that's gonna happen is if we kill you." He said before he charged the lizard demon who pulled out a sword.

Dyle swung at Naruto's head, only for the blonde to slide under the swing and dig one of his hands into the ground. Standing up properly, Naruto threw a solid punch that collided with Dyle's jaw, sending some teeth flying, and pushed him towards Rokuro and Velvet. Velvet acting quickly, swung her foot at Dyle and caught him under the chin, sending him into the air lightly. Running forward, Naruto grabbed Dyle's foot and slammed him into the ground before throwing him into the cave ceiling. Dyle bounced off the ceiling as Rokuro stabbed him in the back with his daggers. Backing away, Dyle threw his hands up in surrender. Hoping to make it out of his current situation alive.

"Wait. Please let me live." He said bowing his head as Naruto placed a foot on the back of his head.

"Why should we do that?" He asked as Dyle racked his brain trying to think.

"If you get your ship fixed, then you'll need someone to pilot it properly. Otherwise you'll end up in this situation again." He said quickly as Naruto glanced at Velvet.

"We still need some form of proof to get the Exorcists to allow the guild to fix our boat." She said as Dyle raised a hand and placed it on Naruto's foot.

"My tail. Take my tail." He said as Naruto noticed said appendage wiggle.

"Well, they did know he turned into a demon." Naruto said as he gripped said appendage tightly. "It might just work." He said calmly as Velvet's gauntlet blade appeared.

She walked over and held her arm back as Naruto stretched the tail away from the demon man's body. She swung quickly and split the appendage as it flailed in Naruto's hand.

"Thank you. If you need a place to sleep. This cave can be surprisingly comfortable." Dyle said as Naruto stared at him.

"Thanks for the hospitality. But if you try anything, I will snap your neck." Naruto threatened as the demon nodded.

"Yes sir." Dyle said in fear of the blonde.

And thus, the trio of demons managed to get past one of the many hiccups in their quest for revenge. Only two paths remained for Naruto and Velvet. One where they succeed, and one where they fail. Both paths filled with blood, and both a path they walk together. But will they be happy once they achieve their vengeance, or will they be left with nothing. Only time will tell.

 **(Chapter End)**

 **Pretty rushed ending I know. But I just wanted this chapter to be the groups arrival in Hellawes with the next chapter them causing chaos. Now as you can see, Naruto admires some traits Velvet has, such as her stubbornness. But at the same time, he always finds it annoying and knows it's only going to cause problems later on. Meanwhile, Velvet still knows nothing about him and doesn't care. She's still at the point where all she cared about was killing Artorius. Friendlier Velvet won't be till much later in the story. So anyway, expect more updates on this story now.**

 **I really need to sort out a schedule for the stories I write. I originally had one but as I've gotten better and wrote more, it kinda went to the garbage bin. So here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna try my best to get more updates out on my stories, the next one being Promise Of The Abyssal One and then the next chapter of Testament Of A Hero. And Yes I have gotten rid of a few stories. Just ones I've given up on when it comes to writing. And in regards to the RWBY story, maybe when the whole Naruto and RWBY thing dies down a bit I'll try and get back into it. But for now, the story will be placed on hold. Anyway, I'll see you guys later in another update.**


	3. Chapter 3 From Snow To Grass

**Dante: Strange update for right after Excalibur's second chapter but hey, I still love this game and this story as well. So here we are.**

(Story Start)

After resting in the cave, the trio made their way back to Hellawes, Dyle's tail in hand. They stopped outside as they noticed a larger increase of Exorcists around the front gate. Crouching down behind a group of rocks, Velvet released a tired sigh as she shook her head in annoyance.

"It seems as though news of our escape has finally reached this place." Naruto pointed out, getting a dry look from Velvet.

"You just love pointing out the obvious don't you?" She asked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sneaking back around, the group take the port entrance once again. Upon reentering Hellawes, the group split off again. Naruto following Velvet back to the shipping guild to deliver them Dyle's tail.

"Well...since Dyle has been done in...I guess that means we can help you." The leader said as Velvet nodded.

"Good. The quicker we leave from here, the quicker we can carry on with what we were doing." Velvet said as she noticed some stares directed towards her.

Walking out of the shipping guild, Velvet noticed some of the children playing nearby. Sitting down at a bench just outside, she closed her eyes as Naruto took a seat right next to her. The two sat in an awkward silence as the listened to the noises of children playing and people happily chatting about their day.

"So what is our plan once the boat's fixed?" Naruto asked as Velvet leaned onto the side of the bench.

"We march into the capital of Midgard and kill Artorias." Velvet muttered as Naruto glanced at her.

"It's not going to be that easy Velvet. Someone as high ranking as him no doubt have some form of guards with him constantly." He warned as the girl stubbornly shook her head, her raven tresses falling over her shoulder slightly.

"Then I'll devour them as well."

Hearing the honesty and devotion to her own cause took Naruto back slightly. Shaking his head, he simply stared at the ground before standing to his feet and walking towards the docks.

"Where are you going?" Velvet asked as she notice him leave.

"Back to the caves. I wanna see if I can't dig up anything around here." He muttered and continued on his path. Eventually leaving the Therion to her own thoughts.

Closing her eyes and letting her mind wander, she let the sounds of the children playing calm her down. A small smile coming onto her face as she thought about the past.

'Laphi...I miss you so much.' She thought to herself. Remembering the one she loved the most before his death.

(With Naruto)

After existing Hellawes using the port storehouse exit. Naruto was wandering out in the frozen tundra before eventually coming to a short cliffside. Sitting down at the edge, he gazed into the frozen water below. Hearing the sounds of snow being stepped on, he turned his head to see the girl Velvet described as a crybaby walking up to him.

"Shouldn't you be back in town looking after the innocents?" He asked before the girl shook her head.

"I notice you leave the town through a back entrance...so I followed you here." She started as Naruto turned his attention to the frozen tundra.

"Are you going to arrest me or something?" He asked annoyed before he noticed her shake her head.

"I was going to ask. When you mentioned that you were on your current path due to losing someone...I had to wonder...what path did you mean?" She asked as Naruto let his annoyance show through with a twitching brow.

"That's not something I need to tell to an Exorcist." He snapped as he stood to his feet. "Go back to your superior. Standing around out here isn't good for the health of someone like you." Walking away, he wandered further in the direction of the Dyle's cave.

'He seems so distant...yet I can tell he doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone.' The exorcist thought to herself before taking his advice and returning to Hellawes.

(With Velvet again)

After being alone with her thoughts, the ravenette eventually stood from her seat and noticed a ball roll over to her foot. Picking it up with her bandaged arm, she watched as a small little girl walked over to her before shyly staring at her. Crouching down and offering the ball, Velvet watched as the girl grabbed at a couple of loose strands of her hair.

"How do you get your hair to be so pretty?" She asked as Velvet raised a brow.

"Just proper care for it, hasn't your mother taught you that?" She asked as the girl nodded.

"She has...but Mama's hair isn't as nice as yours. Her's is short and curly while yours is long and straight." The girl said as she played with Velvet's hair some more. Closing her eyes, Velvet stood to her feet and gave the girl a small smile.

"Thank you for the compliment. Just listen to your mother and maybe you could have hair even more beautiful hair." Leaving the girl, Velvet's smile disappeared as she looked around. 'This place...it's so far out and has so many guards around that these people seem so at ease to ignore the threat of the demons.' She thought to herself before she noticed Rokuro walking up to her.

"Your back." She said calmly as Rokuro nodded.

"Sorry, some guys pulled me over for a drink and I thought that I could use one." He laughed before noticing Naruto missing. "Where is he?" He asked as Velvet shrugged.

"Outside the town. Dead for all I know." She dismissed as Rokuro raised a brow.

"Why do I feel as though you and him are going to be at each others throats constantly throughout this little quest?" Rokuro complained as Velvet walked past him towards the front exit.

"If he causes any problems...I'll devour him as well. Simple as that." Velvet warned as Rokuro watched her walk away.

"Somehow I doubt you'll manage to do that." He muttered to himself before following after her.

(Back with Naruto)

Having made it to the tar filled end of the cave, Naruto sat down against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Why are you back?" Dyle asked fearfully.

"I hate being in large crowds...Hellawes is just to big a place for me." He answered, his eyes not opening as the Lizard man sat down in front of him.

"So...I've been wondering. What's your big plan once your ship is fixed?"

"According to the black haired idiot. We're going to march on the capital of Midgard and kill Artorias." Naruto calmly answered as Dyle gasped in shock.

"You can't be serious?" He asked in shock as Naruto said nothing. "That...is the stupidest idea I have heard yet." The lizardman shook his head as Naruto nodded.

"Glad to see someone agrees with what I said." Naruto said before he heard footsteps approaching.

Opening his eyes and nodding to the lizardman. He watched as the lizardman hid behind a couple of crystals as Naruto got to his feet. Cracking his knuckles and stepping into the centre, he was let down to see Velvet and Rokuro walk in.

"Oh, it's just you." Was what they were greeted to.

"Is Dyle around?" She asked as Naruto pointed to his left.

"Hello scary lady." He greeted from behind his crystal. "How may I help you?" He asked timidly as Velvet turned her attention to him.

"The boats repairs are being done. But I don't want a situation like this to occur again. None of us know how to properly pilot a ship, as such I want you tobe the one to take us around." As blunt as she was, Naruto had to nod his head at Velvet's words.

"I'm sorry, but what happens if I decide I don't want to be your...captain?" He asked hesitantly as Naruto walked over.

Dyle instantly regretted his words when the temperamental blonde grabbed him roughly by the throat and lifted him upwards.

"Think about your words before I teach you about negative repercussions." Naruto growled as Velvet walked over to stand at his side, her demonic arm on full display.

"I'd be happy to take you lot wherever you need to go." He quickly choked out, grasping at the limb that was starting to crush his windpipe.

Watching the two from the entrance, Rokuro shook his head with a small laugh.

'Despite seemingly arguing over every little thing, they seem to get along well when they need to.' He thought as he watched Naruto drop Dyle and walk towards him.

"Where are you going?" Velvet asked as she stared at the back of the blonde.

"We could be at sea for who knows how long. Even with someone like Dyle piloting the thing, the oceans themselves could possibly try and kill us." Naruto answered as he walked past the swordsman. "We'll need supplies." Finishing his train of thought, Naruto left the group with Rokuro laughing to himself and following after the blonde.

The group split again, Velvet getting annoyed at the development, as the two men decided to return to the town in order to gather supplies before they left to continue their quest. Trailing behind after making absolutely clear to Dyle that if he betrayed them in anyway, he would be her next meal, Velvet could do nothing but wander through her thoughts. When the group made it back to Hellawes, they had an interesting welcome to say the least. Everyone seemed to go out of their way and ignore them, some entering their homes as the group of three walked through the town.

"Rokuro...go back and get Dyle, we may need a quick escape." Naruto warned as the black haired swordsman nodded his head and turned on his heel and ran.

"Was it wise to do that?" Velvet asked, having caught up once they reached town.

"Strength in numbers is always the wisest move, but giving them false hope that Rokuro abandoned us is a better move." Naruto calmly said as he and Velvet stopped outside the church where they were surrounded by exorcists.

Looking towards the top of the stairs, the two glared at a bound Magilou, who could only smirk as she pranced around Teresa. Walking forward, the green eyed female blonde glared at the two revenge seekers, more specifically Velvet.

"To think I let two demons wander around my town, even worse is you girl." She said, her attention going towards Velvet who crossed her arms. "You went and scar my precious Oscar's face...how despicable. For crimes against the Abbey, the both of you shall be killed here and now." She declared as the surrounding Exorcists took a step forward.

Unfortunately, they took a step forward towards two very angry people. Before they could ready their attacks, Naruto raised a foot before dropping his heel onto the ground, causing a shockwave that staggered the exorcists. One stumbled towards Naruto only to get grabbed by his wrist and used as a battering ram against another. Velvet readied her gauntlet blade, and ignored the small fry who were being beaten senseless by Naruto, charging Teresa seeking to pierce her throat.

Her blade was stopped mere inches away due to a barrier appearing thanks to Teresa's Malaks. Backing away, Velvet moved to the side as an exorcist was thrown towards Teresa who didn't bat an eye.

"Oh great exorcist, as you see, these monsters continue to hurt those around them. Please do something." Magilou taunted as a smug smile appeared on her face.

Glancing to her side, Teresa started to walk down the steps as Magilou freed herself from her bonds. Skipping away while Teresa's focus was focused on the black haired girl in front of her.

Looking at the blonde exorcist, Naruto noticed that she held a large amount of anger towards Velvet. Looking further passed them, he noticed Rokuro waving towards him. Hearing the sound of metal clashing, he turned back to see Velvet trying to kill Teresa as the blonde easily pushed her back. Acting quickly, Naruto grabbed Velvet by the waist and took off towards the docks.

"Why the hell are you running?!" She shouted angrily as Naruto kept his focus straight ahead.

"We don't have time to waste on small fry like her. So let's get going." He replied as Velvet kept struggling as she was carried under his arm.

Making it to the docks, Naruto saw Rokuro and Dyle on a ship calling them over in a panic. Running towards it, Naruto was stopped by a wall of flames appearing in front of him.

Dropping Velvet, getting a growl from said teen, Naruto turned around and saw Teresa and her Malaks.

"The two of you will not be leaving here alive. After I'm done with you, I'll be burning your ship and your friends next." She threatened as the two Malaks stepped forward.

Growling in annoyance, Naruto's markings glowed as he rushed Teresa. Slamming a foot into the ground as he pulled a fist back, he went for a roaring uppercut only to be blasted into another boat by some wind magic. Shaking his head and getting his bearings, he charged from his hole and changed the targets of his wrath. Malak number one jumped back and the fierce attack as Naruto roared, his markings glowing a fierce red.

Punching the ground with all his might, causing those nearby to lose their footing, the ground starting breaking. Parts of the earth popping up around them, one managed to hit Malak number one and sent them reeling into another piece. Running forward, Naruto raised a foot and slammed it into the malaks chest, knocking him out as he was embedded into the rock. Pushing off of the malak, he turned around to catch Teresa's staff which she was going to attempt to beat him over the head with. Dragging her towards him, he delivered a fierce gut punch which knocked the wind out of her before he hooked her arms with his own and forced her downwards, her head colliding with the ground before Naruto got up and grabbed her by the ankle. Spinning around once, he threw her into a building, sending her through the wooden wall as she screamed in pain.

Feeling a weak magic blast hit him in the back of the head, he turned around to see the Malak who healed him when he arrived in Hellawes, readying another magic spell. Grabbing him by the collar, he lifted him up before glancing over to Velvet as saw her in shock when she saw the boys face. Pulling an arm back, he saw the look in the young boys eyes, his fist rattling from tension before it eased up. Walking towards the boat, Naruto got on, dragging the boy with him until Velvet followed.

"Why did you bring the kid with us?" Rokuro asked as Naruto let him go, Malak number two falling to the ground.

"Going to need someone who knows there way around Midgard enough to show us where to go." Naruto started as Rokuro looked over the young boy.

"This kid will be able to show us where to go?" He asked skeptically.

"Most Malak's need to be tied to an exorcist in order not to be effected by daemonblight, as such this one has most likely traveled with Teresa to the kingdom of Midgand." Naruto explained, his hand grabbing the boy and lifting him upwards, shaking him slightly.

Velvet watched from the other side as the young Malak grabbed at his skull, trying to loosen the grip around his skull. Looking away from the group as Dyle steered them into the open waters, her eyes narrowed as her grip tightened. The ship was pushed by the oceans winds, carrying their distinct smell as it gently rocked.

(Days later)

The group calmly wandered around their newly stolen ship, staring off into the distance, watching the waves move gently. Their calmness was ruined though when Dyle noticed a larger ship quickly approaching them. A loud bang was heard as a cannonball collided with the side of the groups boat, causing Naruto to fall over with Malak Number Two landing on his leg. Dyle, seeing the predicament they were in decided that now may be a good a time to dock the ship against a couple of rocks. Once they docked the group of five got off their boat and found themselves surrounded as a group of pirates met them on dry land.

"Any idea who these guy's are?" Naruto asked Dyle as stood behind everyone.

"Aifreads pirates." He muttered quietly as he tried to hide himself from view.

Walking in front of the pirates was a tall, well built man dressed in mostly black clothing. His blonde hair and pale skin with striking blue eyes took Rokuro and Velvet back as their gaze went towards their blonde associate. Though Naruto had slightly darker skin, there was some uncanny resemblance between the two.

"So the group who stole a boat from Hellawes really is a bunch of daemons...that works in our favor." A shorted blonde man dressed with baggy white pants and a maroon colored Jacket said as Velvet glared at him.

"If you want to get in our way that badly. We won't hesitate to kill you." She started off before her gaze turned towards the young Malak. "Number Two, don't hesitate to destroy them." She ordered getting a nod from him.

The tall, dark dressed blonde rushed forward, seeing how he was going to start the fight, Naruto switched places and caught a fist that was aimed at his face. Returning the favor, Naruto lunged forward intending on sending him flying only for a stone wall to appear, shattering upon contact from Naruto's fist. The elder blonde backed away before rushing back in once more, his fists at the ready. Standing his ground, Naruto simply smiled before throwing an arm forward. The two blondes fist connected, creating a light shockwave. Velvet and the group stayed back and watched as Naruto and the blonde pirate continued to trade blow for blow, both standing there ground as they struck one another when they couldn't block. The trade broke when the pirate ducked down and landed an uppercut that sent Naruto reeling, but he recovered quickly and knocked the pirate down with a vicious roundhouse. Holding his chin as he stumbled back, the pirate got to his feet as both he and Naruto started to laugh.

"You've got some strong punches." Naruto commented as the pirate stared him down.

"Same to you. You should join us." He started as Velvet cut in.

"Aren't you the impudent one. First you attack us then you want us to join you?" She asked as she stood in front of Naruto, annoying the blonde who pushed her to the side.

"Says the daemons who torched Hellawes. Since the only one of you the seems to be a boat captain is that lizard daemon, I'm guessing you didn't know you were heading straight towards the Gate Of Vortiger." The shorter blonde pirate said as he stood across from Velvet.

"Gate Of Vortiger?" Naruto asked as his will to fight had subsided for now.

"The kingdom has built a massive fortress with a tremendous gate to protect them" The smaller blonde started as Velvet looked down in thought.

"We need to get through the gate ourselves, we just lack the overwhelming power to do it. That's where you would come in." The taller blonde continued as Velvet's thoughtful expression turned into a scowl.

"Do you take me for a fool? Why should I trust a pirates words?" She asked as the taller blonde chuckled.

"If you wanna see the gate then go ahead. We'll prepare a nice funeral for you in the meantime." He joked, causing Naruto to laugh.

"So we can refuse if we want to?" Magilou asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Your business is your own, and our business is ours. Just know if you do decide to join us, you'll be aiding Eizen the Reaper and Aifreads pirates." The now named Eizen said as he walked past the group, walking into the caves located in the cliffs behind them.

Without saying anything, Naruto followed after the blonde pirate. Velvet decided to speak with the other pirates, gathering information for the attack on the gates.

 **(End)**

 **So to be completely clear, I have been lazy with writing and my attention has been more on FGO farming. Gilgamesh has been demanding things like crazy. Now just some news that I've decided upon a while back. As some of you know I've been going over my stories and contemplating rewriting them since some just don't fit my writing style anymore. Now the stories that are guarenteed to get a rewrite is Despair's Onslaught and Testament Of A Hero.**

 **Testament I feel that I just didn't have a proper game plan when it came to writing it up as such with help from some good friends, we have actually created a better story plan for it now.**

 **And Despair's Onslaught...where do I start with that. This was one of my earliest stories...yet it's also very popular. The main problem is that it is just a poor excuse of edgy cringe. As such, I went through a decently long discussion with my close friend Blackit Tamer and we have come up with a rewrite of it. There is a lot of changes that I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I've said all I wanted to, so I'll see you all later.**


End file.
